


结婚？什么结婚？

by annebaby



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Erik is so done with everyone, Erik just wants to go home, M/M, marry or challenge, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annebaby/pseuds/annebaby
Summary: 血缘并不意味着家人。





	结婚？什么结婚？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marriage? What Y'all Talkin' 'Bout?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192649) by [Jack_Wilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder). 



这单活儿本来应该很简单的，身陷囹吾的Erik心想。

找到Ulysses Klaue，一个南非黑市军火商、走私犯、恶棍，押去瓦坎达受审。

这单活儿本来应该很简单的，也确实是，直到Klaue在Erik的看管下试图逃跑，结果他把对方射了个透心凉。Erik也没多想，带着尸体飞往非洲大陆，于是没完没了的麻烦接踵而至。

这单活儿 _本来_ 应该很简单的，直到Erik和W'Kabi，边境部落的首领搭上话，弯腰打开裹尸袋，拿出已经杀死Klaue的证据，他以为他们震惊的反应是源于这个，然而直到W'Kabi脸都快贴上来了，攥住串着他父亲戒指的项链——他弯腰时从衬衣里掉了出来——质问他到底是谁，Erik才意识到父亲的真实身份并不简单。

Erik不言不语，被振金做的手铐铐着，带到了部落长老和王公贵族面前。所有人脸上露出的各种表情Erik都看在眼里，不过最突兀的还属王室成员。

坐在王座上的男人，T'Challa国王的手上缠着他的项链，精明的深棕色眼眸透着好奇，目光从项链移到了Erik身上。他身边站着的少女，据他所知应该是Shuri公主，正盯着他，明摆着非常感兴趣，他几乎能看见小姑娘脑子里咔咔作响的齿轮。但正真令他玩味的是王太后的反应。

Erik甫一进门，她的样子就像活见了鬼，只不过她眼里涌起的是泪水，虽然没有直接掉下来。

“你是谁？”

Erik看向左边，说话的是一个看起来可以做他曾曾祖母的女人。

“我叫Erik N'Jadaka Stevens。是美国海豹突击队队员，秘密行动的士兵。”Erik一边环视每张脸孔，一边自我介绍，“我代表CIA特工，Everett Ross[1]，过来的。”

“我最喜欢的殖民者还好吗？”Shuri调侃道，Erik露出微笑，接着继续。

“他要求我逮住Ulysses Klaue，并把这名罪犯带过来接受审判。对此，我真的很抱歉；他企图，逃跑，于是我开枪了，所以只有尸体了。”

“你从哪儿得到这个的？”T'Challa问道，攫住项链提起戒指，眼睛直勾勾的盯着Erik。

他很清楚自己正被拿捏掂量，他才不会受人威胁呢，Erik抬头挺胸。

“我父亲留给我的，他和我母亲死于一场车祸。”

听闻他父母双亡，成了孤儿，似乎引起了满屋子人的唏嘘，一些之前对他没好脸色的，顿时表情柔和起来。

“而你父亲是？”王太后Ramonda向前一步问道，眼神充满希冀的看着Erik。

他有不好的预感。Erik开始琢磨一旦大事不妙，杀出一条血路会有多少胜算，但也清楚十分渺茫，“我父亲叫N'Jobu，他跟我母亲结婚时，取了我母亲娘家的姓氏‘Stevens’。”

当Erik透露出这段信息时，空气突然安静了。

“怎么了？”没人回答他，“究竟怎么回事？我父亲的戒指跟我把Klaue的尸体带给你们作为他死了的证据有什么关系？”Erik质问道，受够了被蒙在鼓里。

然而王太后的反应让他始料未及，她朝他冲了过来，泪流满面，脸上挂着笑容。

“噢！噢，我亲爱的王子！”她捧着他的脸，Erik觉得这是自己感受过的、最柔软的手掌，抬头对他微笑道，“你可算跟我们团聚了。”

“呃……”Erik一脸懵逼的环顾四周，“谁来解释下这特么到底是咋回事？”考虑到自己的脸还在对方手里，他重新看向王太后，“您说‘王子’是什么意思？”

王太后没有回答，反而把他的头偏过来倒过去。

“喂，女士。”他说，忘记了自己身处一个陌生的国度，说话的对象还是该国的王太后，“你能放开我，告诉我你刚刚为什么要叫我‘王子’吗？”

“你走进来的一瞬间我就知道你是N'Jobu的儿子。你跟他简直一个模子刻出来的，而且他跟你一般大的时候，走路也这么趾高气扬。”

Erik目瞪口呆的看着她。

“您认识我父亲？”

“您认识他父亲？”

Erik、T'Challa和Shuri异口同声的问道。

Ramonda王太后面向她的孩子们，一边用礼服的袖子抹脸，一边抓着Erik的手臂，“是的，我认识他的父亲，N'Jobu亲王，前任国王T'Chaka的弟弟。”

T'Challa和Shuri大吃一惊，目光慢慢投向Erik，之前还沉默着的众人，此刻响起了窃窃私语，然后越来越大声，不过Erik什么也听不见，血压直冲耳膜。

从小到大，Erik只知道他的父亲来自非洲大陆，但不清楚究竟是哪里，父亲也从没谈起过。他只知道他和自己的家族闹翻了，为了避开他们，横跨了半个地球。

“爸爸还有弟弟。”Shuri说，吃惊的瞪大双眼，“我了个去。”她叫道，虽然处在眼下这么个情况，Erik还是大笑起来。

“Shuri！”Ramonda呵斥道，Shuri忙不迭的道歉。

“请原谅，王太后。”所有人的视线转向一位年长的绅士，他的下唇穿着一个巨大的圆盘，“这里早年与T’Chaka执政期间共事过的人都知道他有一个弟弟，虽然这是个天大的喜讯，我们失踪的王子重新找到了回家的路，来到了我们身边。”他眼神尖锐的盯着Erik，“可也面临一个严重的问题，亲族决斗。”

“亲族决斗？”Erik看向Ramonda，“ _什么_ 亲族决斗？”他才没答应搞什么该死的亲族决斗。

她脸上的表情痛苦又踌躇：“既然你回到了原本属于你的家，我们现在就有了两位王子，都有当瓦坎达国王和继承黑豹衣钵的资格。”

Erik一字不落地听进了她的话，却只在意：“ _黑豹_ 又是什么鬼？”

他的口不择言和个中语气让众人大呼小叫，不过Erik压根就不在乎。他接了趟活儿，现在又被告知他父亲是这个被世人视为第三世界国家，实则是个繁荣富庶的非洲国度的王子，也就让他成了天生的王子，可以争取王位继承权和不管那什么玩意的所谓“黑豹”的头衔。

“黑豹，Erik王子。”一把新的声音从众人背后响起，Erik转身看到一位穿着各种刺绣花纹的紫袍长者，朝他们走来，“是瓦坎达的王和守护者。”

男人距离Erik几步之遥站定，对他笑得和煦：“你真的跟你父亲一个模子刻出来的，Erik王子。”

“拜托，就叫我Erik。”

男人明了的点点头：“我叫Zuri，是瓦坎达的元老，心形草的守护者，心形草能给予成为黑豹的男女以强大的力量。”

“好吧。”Erik勉强挤出两个字，想知道这帮人平时喝的究竟是哪种Kool-Aid[2]，“那可真是太棒了，但跟我没什么关系。我完成了任务，现在真的很想走了；我回家还有事要处理呢，比如从军队退役之类的。”

“啊，可是我的王子，恐怕没那么简单。”另一位长老开口，“你是王室血脉，有继承权——”

“是是是，‘能当国王’这句话我听到了。”Erik打断道，对目前为止自己听到所有废话开始渐渐丧失耐心。

“但就像我刚刚说的，这些都与我无关。我父亲从来没提过什么瓦坎达王子。见鬼，我甚至都不清楚他是哪里人，只知道他从非洲来。我不想参与王位竞争，还有黑豹的衣钵。我只是真的很想该死的离开这儿。马上。”他吼出最后两个字，几个看着他的部落成员眼里透出些许惊恐，他对此有点小得意。也许现在他们巴不得他走了吧。

“继承权不是你嘴上说不要就可以不要的，堂弟。”

Erik转过来，对上T'Challa的目光，后者起身离开了座位，离他就几步，Erik惊讶的发现他们竟然差不多高。可听到那过于亲密熟稔的称呼从对方嘴里冒出来，让Erik突然生出一股恶意，他邪佞的微笑起来，故意露出下唇的两颗黄金犬齿，引得在座目睹到的人发出一片吃惊的抽气声，令他十分满意。

“哥们，我们可不是什么家人。而且这他妈的又是什么鬼话？我不能对自己不想要的东西说‘不’？”他看着众人，“这才不是什么交涉，这是暴政。”

显然，这句话极具侮辱，他看见T'Challa的双眼迸出无声的怒火。

“随便你怎么说我们的传统，但这也是你的传统，Erik _王子_ 。”

Erik笑得阴森：“不好意思啊 _婶婶_ ，能不能请你后退那么一点点。”Ramonda 不解的看着他，但照办了，一旦她离开Erik的私人空间，后者跳了起来，膝盖抵胸，把铐住的双手从脚底穿过，然后再次站稳，让双手摆到了身前。

等他脚一沾地，看见那帮表情严肃的女人挟着战斗姿势，手里的长矛瞄准了 _他_ 。不过他的注意力略过她们，重新专注于T'Challa。

“给我听好了， _猫猫国王_ 。一。”他翘起一根手指头，“我老爸是这里人， _我不是_ 。二、你们的传统说破了天也他妈不是我的，所以还是拿它们去擦你们自己的屁股吧。”

对瓦坎达现任国王出言不逊，让议会室里响起不小的骚动，但他充耳不闻，目不转睛的盯着面前的男人。

“Zuri。”T'Challa开口，双眼就没离开过Erik，“我们有什么选择吗，既然 _Erik_ 。”说到这个名字的语调仿佛不是滋味，Erik咧嘴一笑，“不想要王位，还有黑豹战衣？”

“那个，我的陛下，Erik王子——”

“就叫Erik。”他恼火的叹道。

“Erik。”Zuri纠正自己，“将为王位和战衣，挑战您。”

Erik泄气的哀叫：“我来这儿不是为了什么王位跟什么人做什么挑战的。我只是尽职尽力的干我的活儿，研究一下怎么把被通缉的罪犯带过来，虽然不小心弄死了，然后直接走人。”

“或者。”Zuri继续道，“他可以和某个王室成员结婚。最好是现任统治者，那么权利就可以两人平享。”

“什么鬼？！”Erik叫道，“妈的什么叫‘结婚’？我才不要跟什么人结婚，更别提这个什么人还是我的堂哥。”

“这个嘛，在瓦坎达也不是没有过。”Zuri解释道，“大概75年前，我们曾有两位互相婚誓的统治者，都是女性，也是嫡亲的堂姐妹。”

“真恶心。唉哟！”Erik难以置信的看着Ramonda，“你居然真的打我了？”

“是的，我还会那么做的。管好你的嘴巴。”

“对不起。”对无可指摘的训斥，Erik嘟嘟囔囔，“不好意思啊侮辱了你们，可这些都不是我的传统。除了这个房间里的人，没人会再知道我是谁了，我可以立马回美国，就当这事从来没发生过。”

Zuri看着他，脸上写满了歉意。

“怎么？” 

“Erik，在我得知你的真实身份时我可不在这儿。我正待在下面的冥想室。”

Erik脸色一沉：“不是吧。”

“我很抱歉，不过在这里消息传播得很快，所以基本上每个人，特别是那些边境部落的人已经知道了你的身份，而结果就是你别无选择，要么跟T'Challa决斗，要么跟他结婚。”

“只有这两个选项吗。”

“恐怕是的，Erik。”

Erik闭起眼睛，拼命让狂跳的心平静下来。他睁开双眼，朝T’Challa伸出还被铐着的两只手，“能把我的东西给我吗？”

T'Challa看了看手里的戒指，走近对方放进Erik的手里，后者立刻戴回脖子。

“我要给Everett Ross打个电话。”

“当然。”T'Chall回道，“你可以用——”

“我自己有手机。”Erik厉声道，“我只是需要一些隐私，还有把手铐解开。”

“当然。”一向仁慈的国王点了点头，一个持矛的女护卫队员走了过来，卸下镣铐，“跟我来，我给你找个通电话的房间。”

Erik跟着T'Challa，脑子里疯狂的盘算着怎么才能跳脱出这蠢毙了的局面。

 

***

 

T'Challa把Erik带到一间在Erik看来极为奢华、更不用说凭他的身份可以涉足的屋子。顶天立地的落地窗任由自然光线照了进来，同样让瓦坎达美轮美奂的丛林美景尽收眼底，在远处，他可以看见瀑布。

巨大的床铺看起来特别舒服，放在房间另一头的卧榻和扶手椅也一样。一个步入式衣帽间，从他的视线角度，Erik可以看到里面塞满了衣服。还有两扇紧闭的房门，一个他料定是浴室，另一个他猜不出来。房间非常私人化，梳妆台上到处都是照片，左右两边的床头柜上分别放着书本和平板电脑。

Erik转向T'Challa，后者在Erik打量房间和周遭价值不菲的物品时一直在观察着他。

“这谁的房间？”

“我的。”

“你这是跟我说，除了你的卧室你找不到别的房间了？”

T'Challa无所谓的耸了耸肩，Erik想掐他的脖子。

“好吧，那么要是 _陛下_ 。”他冷嘲热讽，“能高抬贵脚出去让我有点私人空间话感激不尽。”Erik就那么瞪着T'Challa走向用振金雕琢的巨大橡木门。

“你可以叫我‘T'Challa’，毕竟我们是一家人。”他咧嘴笑道，Erik把他打发走，默默地阖上了房门。

一旦他确定T'Chall不会杀回马枪后，Erik急匆匆拨打那个早就烂熟于心的号码，聆听着电话铃。

“Ross！”Erik朝手机嘶嘶出声，“我要 _宰了_ 你。”电话一接通他就说。

_“真的？”_ 被威胁的Everett无动于衷。

“把你千刀万剐。你他妈给我派的是什么狗屎任务？这里的人他妈都是疯子！” 

_“得了_ _Erik_ _，我肯定没那么糟。”_

“没那么——”Erik把手机从耳畔拿开，看了一眼，又重新按回耳朵上，“Ross，他妈都说胡话了，说我既然是瓦坎达的王子，我就有资格当国王，说我要么为了王位和 _黑豹_ 的衣钵跟T'Challa决斗，要么跟他结婚平起平坐的共享王权。”他做了深呼吸，“他们不放我走。”

手机另一头停顿了好长时间： _“_ _Erik_ _，我觉得我们谈得牛头不对马嘴。那个，麻烦你从头开始说好吗。”_

Erik从他见到边境部落的首领开始说起，直到T’Challa带他到他的卧室里打这通私人电话，一五一十的告诉了对方。

“Ross，我到这里只是做我的本职工作，就这么简单。我根本就不认识这些人，他们现在基本上就是把我软禁了！”

Everett在另一头叹气道： _“给我几分钟。我去跟_ _T'Challa_ _谈谈，把事情弄清楚。”_

“拜托了一定，我想明天就走。”

Erik挂断了电话。他突然筋疲力尽，一屁股坐倒在床上—— _T'Challa_ _的床——_ 他叛逆的脑子提醒自己。他才不在乎呢，不然也不会允许自己就这么躺上去，他的上身横陈在床上，脚踩着地板。十分钟后手机就响了，可感觉上简直度日如年。

_“你想先听好消息还是坏消息？”_ 他一接起电话Ross劈头就问。

Erik闭上眼睛，捏了捏鼻梁。

“坏消息。”

_“好吧，瓦坎达议会，还有王室宗族担心你可能对王位的事改主意。所以就导致，你不能离开直到你……”_ 他渐渐没了声音。

“一、他们不能把我关在这，哥们；那就是人质事件了。我是个美国大兵；他们真的想要挑起两国纷争吗？还有二、直到我什么？”

_“要么为了王位跟_ _T'Challa_ _决斗，要么……”_

“我发誓大哥，如果你再给我欲言又止，我要穿过手机把你百合花一样白的屁股揍出翔。”

_“要么跟_ _T'Challa_ _结婚，平起平坐共享王权。没别的路可走，而且我也提了两国纷争。我很抱歉_ _Erik_ _。”_

一时间沉默无语。

Erik听到手机咔嚓作响，意识到他抓得太紧了，快要捏碎了。

“搞什么大哥？！你本来应该把我弄出这个国家，不是替我安排一场包办婚姻。”

_“我知道。我知道。”_ Everett听起来满怀愧疚， _“我试了。我发誓我尽力了_ _Erik_ _。但是你有那个戒指，有王室血统。他们很担心。”_

“但我又不想要这些。我只想要回家。”

_“那个，在他们看来你已经到家了。他们丢失的王子回来了，他们想把你留住。”_

“Ross——我——我。”Erik几乎要恐慌发作了，自从两个警察出现在他房里通知他爸爸妈妈因为车祸双双殒命后，他好久没有这种感觉了。

_“嗨，你不会一个人受磨难的。我现在马上飞过来，所以不管你做什么决定，都不用一个人硬抗。”_

Erik闭上双眼，深吸一口气，收敛心神。他也算是经历过大风大浪、面临过生死考验的人了，这次也不例外。

“Ross，我觉得我还有第三个选项。”

_“是吗？”_

Erik听到汽车甩门和引擎发动的声响，知道Ross正兑现承诺跑来瓦坎达支持自己。

“是的，我会等到跟你说，然后你再告诉他们。”

_“好，_ _T'Challa_ _派了架飞机来接我，我最迟今晚就能到。”_

“我等你。”

 

***

 

说到做到，借由瓦坎达先进的空中支援Everett Ross在夜幕时分准时抵达，有熟人站在他这边，Erik觉得好受多了。他注视着Ross步下飞机，向T'Challa、 Ramonda和Shuri打招呼，然后朝自己走来。

“真没想到啊我把你当儿子看却不小心把你卖了，还马上要结婚了。”Ross的开场白让Erik懒得翻白眼，当着王族和护卫队的面，他把对方揽进怀里。

“随便你怎么笑话我。”Erik在他耳边悄声道，“我要反将他们一军。”

他们分开了，Ross抬头朝他假笑：“江山易改本性难移啊。”

“是时候大闹天宫了。”

“如果你失败了。”

Erik笑起来的样子就像习惯解决棘手事物的老油条：“那么我宁愿下地狱。”

他们准许Erik回到小飞机上取走他在执行任务时一直携带的旅行袋。来去的路上，他面无表情，身边陪着T'Challa和两位护卫队队员。刚走了十分钟，T'Challa就明白了，这个他刚刚才找着的堂弟根本不搭理他，决意在两人结伴而行的余下路途里保持缄默。

等回到王宫，他和Ross被安排在相互毗邻的房间过夜，并受邀同王室一家享用晚餐。除了旅行袋里换洗的衣物，他也没什么好打扮的，Erik套上一条黑色的工装裤，一件干净的白色体恤，Erik收拾妥当了，拒绝穿那些宫廷侍从为他准备的服饰。Ross也跟他一个鼻孔出气，没穿给他准备的衣服，而是一身暗蓝色的西服，配白色衬衣，没系领带。

“让他们不爽就要从小事着手。”在被带往餐厅的途中，Erik压低声音说道。

当他们到场的时候，王室一家已经到了。T'Challa坐在餐桌的主位，左边是他的母亲，右边是Shuri。

“我最喜欢的殖民者。”Shuri欢呼，一脸灿烂的笑容，“来，坐我边上。”

Ross看了眼Erik，耸了耸肩，一副“ _拿她没辙_ ”的样子。正当Erik打算坐到好友身旁时，Ramonda发话了。

“Erik，过来，坐这儿。”

Erik在她和座位之间犯难了，Ross对他顺着王太后的方向撇了撇头。叹了口气，他绕过桌子，越过T'Challa时避开对方的视线，坐到了王太后的身边。

Erik盯着底下的餐盘，空气安静得有点尴尬，Shuri兴高采烈的望着他，Ramonda的眼神仿佛她又得到了一个孩子，而T'Challa似乎在试图搞懂他新找到的堂弟。

“那个，这真不错啊。”Ross说道，环顾了一圈桌子，吸引住了众人的目光，他的视线落到了Erik身上，后者不敢置信的看着他，“怎么了？”

Erik翻了个白眼，终于， _终于_ ，看向了T'Challa：“我们打开天窗说亮话如何，哥们？我 _不想_ 要你的 _任何_ 东西。不要你的王位，还有猫老大——”

“是黑豹。”T'Challa纠正道。

“——还有绝对不要和你该死的携手结婚。”Erik自顾自的说下去。

“Erik。”Ross责备道。

“不，Everett，这简直蠢透了。”他很生气，看到T'Challa那副冷静的扑克脸更是火上浇油，“我一点都不想要你们的东西。你们怎么就听不懂呢？”

“因为你的话对我们来说还不够给力。”T'Challa沉着的回答他。

Erik感到自己的左眼在血压之下微微抽搐：“ _还不够给力？_ ”他腾地站起来，霎时离开了座位，Ross和朵拉护卫队现在摆出了攻击姿势，她们的长矛 _又_ 瞄准了他，“我要踢爆你的屁股，让你瞧瞧我的话到底有多给力！”

“嗨！Erik！”Ross都快扒到桌子上了，他眼神强硬，目光从Erik转到了站在他身后将锋利的矛头都对准前者的骁勇女战士们的身上，“Erik。”他又叫了一声，等待着，直到年轻人的注意到自己，“你说过你对这件事有第三个选项。”

“没错。”他咬牙切齿，视线猛地怼回T'Challa从没离开过他的目光。

“那就说出来，不要在饭桌上打架。”

Erik重新回到座位上，死都不承认自己几乎要耍脾气了：“我不会为了王位跟T'Challa决斗。这件事本身而言有太多变数；我或许可以打败他赢得战斗，又或许截然相反。我唯独不能做的，总之，就是选择挑战他。这有违我的人生信条。”

“那么，你选择结婚。”T'Challa说道，深邃的眼睛看着Erik。

“是的，但有个条件。”

“如果合情合理的话。”

“错了哥们，你没听懂我的话。”Erik倒回椅子里，露出一抹假笑，“我会跟你结婚，但只是出于给你的人民一个交代而已。我不会留在这里。我不会跟你一起治理国家。我要回 _我自己的_ 家；美国，我们就此别过永不相见。”

每个就座的人一边听着Erik的声明，一边保持沉默。

T'Challa冷静的看着他：“我反对这个条件。”

“啊，好嘛。”Erik抬起双手，摆出“ _拿你没辙_ ”的态度，脸上的笑容还是一副胜券在握的样子，“Ross，我要打电话给Tony Stark[3]，告诉他我有麻烦了。我敢打包票媒体肯定爱死了‘ _美国大兵被瓦坎达王室挟持为人质_ ’的八卦。绝壁是个头版头条。”他也给了T'Challa一个冷冷的眼神，“他们会像闻到死尸的秃鹫蜂拥而来大快朵颐的。”

“Erik，没必要扯上Stark。”Ross开口道，清楚到时候事情就是坨一发不可收拾的烂摊子。

“不，我应该把他扯进来。我相信整个世界都乐意知道瓦坎达到底有钱到什么程度。”

T'Challa起身离开了座位，挨着桌子，双眼怒火中烧：“又一次威胁我的国家。”

Erik也站了起来，效仿对方的姿态：“不让我离开这个国家，我 _就_ 不单单是口头威胁一下了。”

气氛顿时剑拔弩张，屋子里的每个人都知道再说错一个字，两个男人的争吵就要全面爆发了。

“我算是看出来我父亲为什么死都要离开这个操蛋的地方了，我今天才认识你，就已经受够所谓的家人了。”Erik沮丧的用一只手耙过短俏的发辫，“我来这里不过是完成一件本该简单得要死的工作。你们对家人就那么渴望吗，渴望到不顾我的意愿让我尽可能平静的离开吗？”他环顾众人，Shuri低头看着桌子，Ramonda和T'Challa仍然盯着他。

“我们。”他指了指自己，然后指了指他们，“不是家人。我的家人在我十九岁的时候死于车祸，而我仅有的另一个家人正坐在那里。”他指向Ross，“就算我们血管里流淌着同样的血液也不代表我们就是一家人了。家人并不靠血缘维系。现在，如果你们不同意我的条件，那么在事情变得难堪以前就别怪我无情了。”

“我觉得我们应该——”王太后刚开口就被Shuri打断了。

“接受他的条件，哥哥。”大家齐刷刷的看向这位天才少女，“不然我们就只能车轱辘转下去了。跟他结婚，宣示不会有为了王位而展开的争斗，然后让他过他想要的生活。”

Shuri聪慧的棕色大眼睛转向Erik，他觉得自己被其中的哀伤捅了一刀：“除了我们三个，你是唯一的王室血脉了。我们不知道为什么N'Jobu叔叔要离开。我们甚至都不知道还有个叔叔，更别提你这个堂哥了，而我并不想让你心寒，就像叔叔当初那样。”

她又看向T'Challa，Erik明白如果自己跟她处得再久一些，绝对会对她言听计从，百依百顺：“求你了哥哥。”

T'Challa叹了口气，放弃般的阖上双眼：“我接受你的提议，不过我也有个条件。”

“说。”

“你不用待在瓦坎达，但每三个月必须回来探亲一次。”

Erik臭着一张脸：“没门。我敢打包票我要是再踏进这里一步，你们一定会把我锁在什么塔里。换一个。”

T'Challa咬紧牙关，Erik忽而想到，大概从没有什么人拒绝过这男人吧，为所欲为的 _国王_ 陛下。

“好吧，至少一周一次，我们要交换邮件、通电话。并且要是你愿意，你可以随时随地过来拜访。我相信这个条件足够合情合理了。”

“成交。”Erik同意道，靠回了座椅，“他妈的什么时候行刑？”

Ross翻了个白眼：“拜托别冒脏话了，另外婚姻不是坐牢，Erik。”

“我可是被强迫的当然算坐牢。”

“你纠结的是这个？”T'Challa问道，“不是跟你结婚的对象是个男人，而且还是你的堂兄？”

“一、现在都2018了。二、后面半句超纲了我拒绝回答。那么，什么时候开始行刑？”

T'Challa和Shuri一起看向Ramonda：“好嘛，把最难的通知婚期的日子交给我了是吗。”她看着Erik，“典礼将在明天正午举行。”

随后的死寂让一根针落地的声音都清晰可闻。接着被歇斯底里的狂笑打破。Erik笑得上气不接下气，眼泪都流出来了。

“你们真他妈笑死爹了。”他推开椅子，站起身来，“我要睡了。晚安。”不容置喙，他离开了餐厅，没人阻止他。

 

***

 

第二天整个宫殿忙的不可开交，为还有几个小时就要举行的婚礼做着准备工作。Erik醒来后只觉得五味陈杂，并明确表示他只跟Ross吃早餐。

“有什么法子能把我偷渡出去吗？”Erik问道，拨弄着盘子里的水果，基本上从昨天午餐后——没飞到瓦坎达遇上这堆破事——他就没吃过什么东西。他真是悔得肠子都青了。

“我计算过了各种方案但下场都不太妙。”Ross看了眼Erik和他的餐盘，“你真的应该吃点东西。这不仅是婚礼，还是加冕典礼，会折腾很久的。”

“吃不下。”他把盘子一推，脑袋砸在空出来的地方，“难受。”

Ross越过桌子手指撸了撸Erik的头发：“听着，就好好想想你的训练。潜入、完工，再撤退。我就在你身边。”

Erik转了下头，让下巴抵着桌子撑着脑袋，看向Ross：“我在想是不是他们也逼我老爸结婚，所以他才离家出走的。”

“这只有老天知道了。”

“是啊，唉。”

他们的早餐被敲门声打断了。

“进来。”

门一开，站着两个宫廷侍从：“早上好，Erik王子，Ross探员。”他们招呼道，“我们来给Erik王子做婚礼的准备。”

Ross就不打搅他们了，Erik花了两小时洗澡，享受了一番闻起来甜甜的肥皂、精油和浴液的待遇。他的头发被只产于瓦坎达的发油精心打理。两个宫廷侍从给他穿上了暗蓝色的裤子和一条有着同样色调，并在领子、袖口和衣襟上刺着银色织线的长袍。

Erik看着卧室里等身试衣镜里的自己，太陌生了，简直都认不出来了。

“时间差不多了，我的王子。”

唉声叹气的，Erik点点头，跟着侍从走出了房间。

典礼在王座室里举行，一到那儿，Erik就透过振金镶嵌的厚重橡木门听到了参加典礼人群的低沉喧闹声。

鉴于Erik的军事训练，他察觉到背后有人，于是一个转身跟T'Challa打了个照面。

“哦，是你啊。”他干巴巴的说道，观察到对方的打扮，跟自己穿的风格很相似，只不过T'Challa是暗紫基调。他没漏看T'Challa从头到脚打量自己的目光里的热度，这点Erik不想深究。

“你不该待那儿吗？”Erik指着紧闭的大门，“在过道的另一头等我？”

T'Challa的笑容暖洋洋的：“不，堂弟，我们要肩并肩的走过去，向整个国家表示我们从一开始就是对等的。”

Erik点点头：“我们要握手吗？手牵着手？应该怎么做？”T'Challa伸出的手解答了他的疑问。Erik看着它，就像看着一条毒蛇。

“Erik，拜托。”

对这番默默的请求，他执起了对方的手，意外地发现它既温暖又柔软。门打开了，目力所及，仿佛看到了整个国家的民众都被打包进了王座室。所有人的眼睛都望着他们，一切悄然无声。

“我们走吧。”T'Challa说，他们一起迈步走向通往王座的道路。

Erik不得不在心里纠正自己，因为昨天还只有一个王座的地方，现在又出现了个双胞胎。在两个王座前，站着Ramonda王太后、Shuri公主、Zuri和Everett Ross，后者给了Erik一个打气的笑容。Erik也回以微笑，T'Challa注意到了。

“我很伤心。几分钟后我就是你的丈夫了，可我还没能有幸得到你的笑容。”他打趣道。

“哥们。”Erik压低嗓子，“我没踢爆你高贵的王族屁股你就偷乐吧。”他故意收紧了力道，感到T'Chall想不动声色的撬开手而心情大好，“哎呀，哎呀，堂兄，手可别松了，我们还得向整个国家表示我们从一开始就是对等的呢。”他用T'Challa自己的话怼过去。

他们终于走到了王座室的另一头。

典礼从Zuri祝福新人、王族、嘉宾和瓦坎达人民开始。为Erik着想，整个典礼采用英语，尽管不是纯西式风格的婚礼，但有些方面还是很相似的，比如新人要面对面，手牵手之类的。

Erik心不在焉的听着，视线落在T'Challa右肩后方的墙上某处。

“现在，请两位新人交换他们为彼此所著的誓言。”

Erik猛地回神：“等等，什么？”他看了看Zuri，再是T'Challa， _“没人告诉我要交换什么誓言。”_ 他气急败坏的压低嗓子跟T'Challa咬耳朵，后者只是对他笑笑，Erik顿时涌起想要 _一巴掌_ 扇掉那抹笑容的冲动。

T'Challa张嘴开始说话，无视Erik企图用眼神把他烧成灰的臭脸。他的言辞述说着希望。希望他们能互相了解彼此，形成一段深厚而牢固的关系，并一起统治瓦坎达。

Erik想要嘲讽对方的花言巧语，但他知道T'Challa是真心的。

很快轮到Erik了，他根本不知道要说什么。他感到T'Challa捏了捏他的手，鼓励着他。

“T'Challa，我发誓将对你坦诚布公。敬重和珍惜我们今天在这里、在所有见证人的面前所缔结的一切。”

T'Challa依然面带微笑，尽管，没有触及到眼里，好像他知道Erik刚才说的完全就是一堆废话、屁话。不过，他们的观众似乎没有注意到任何不妥的地方。两位说完誓言后，依然手牵着手，T'Challa和Erik走上平台，分别在相邻的两个王座上落坐。

Zuri站到了一旁，笑容可掬：“请容许我宣布，瓦坎达的统治者们，T'Challa国王陛下和Erik国王陛下。”

人群爆发出整耳欲聋的欢呼声，Erik几乎都听不见自己的声音了：“嗨。”他靠向T'Challa，后者斜过脑袋好让Erik能直接对着自己的耳朵说话。

“如果我现在是国王了，那我的王冠呢？”

T'Challa看着他：“我们不戴王冠。”

“噢。”Erik倒回座位，望着人海，“真扫兴。”

 

***

 

典礼之后的庆祝会简直疯了。各个部落的代表来到他们面前觐献礼物，老百姓过来恭贺送上祝福，与此同时，Erik的肚子快把他生吞活剥了，后悔怎么没在早餐的时候吃点东西。更别提椅子——对不起， _王座_ ——不那么舒服，他屁股都麻了。

他不知道T'Challa怎么办到的，但他真的愿意为个舒服点的椅子而杀人了。

排在下一个祝福他的人是Ross，Erik露出大大的笑容，从座位起身，把这个他一直当做第二个父亲的男人搂进怀里，来了个熊抱。

“对不起，Erik。”他轻轻的悄声道，“如果我早知道你是个流落民间的王子，早知道会发生这种事，我绝对不会要求你干这趟活儿。只不过T'Challa是个朋友[4]，而你又是我所知的最出色的。”

Erik松开怀抱，但双手依旧圈着对方的肩膀：“过去的就算了。事已至此覆水难收啊。”

Ross打量着他：“你看上去不错。你父亲会为你骄傲的。”

Erik大笑：“是啊，我敢肯定他棺材板要压不住了，想知道他千辛万苦的逃家我咋又嫁进来了。”

“不，我相信他会理解的。”

他们又彼此笑了笑，接着有人宣布宴会开始了。

“食物！”Erik说道。

“就跟你说了要吃点东西。”Ross说道。

“Erik。”

听到自己的名字，Erik转头看见T'Challa站在他身边，向自己支出了手臂：“过来，作为统治者，我们从另外的入口进去。”Erik看着邀约的手臂，退后一步，面有菜色。

“你带路，我才不要挽着你的手臂。”

“请记住整个瓦坎达的眼睛都盯着我们呢。再配合一下就好。”T'Challa要求道，又伸出手臂让Erik挽着。

“听话Erik。”Ross说，把两人的交锋看在眼里，“再有几个小时，你明天就可以回家了。”

“好吧。”Erik心不甘情不愿，勉强挽住了T'Challa的手臂，通过国王的专属通道走出了屋子。

他们走着，四个朵拉护卫队队员跟着他们；前后两个，稍隔几步。除了他们的脚步声回荡着，一切都很静谧。

“我知道这对你来说不容易。”T'Challa开口道，Erik啧了一下，“不过感谢你选了结婚而不是决斗。”

Erik发出了一记苦涩恼火的笑声：“搞的我他妈的好像有得选一样。我根本就不想做国王，而你们就像失心疯了一样觉得我会回来夺取这个打从一开始就不属于我的王位。反正这样我就能离开这里，离开你了。”

“那么我猜现在告诉你婚礼得做足全套不是个时候了。”

这句话让Erik顿时刹车，引得T'Challa也被他拽的停了下来。他撕开挽着的手臂，怒火中烧。朵拉护卫队的卫兵对他气势汹汹的样子采取了战斗姿态，不过他见鬼的才不在乎呢。

“告诉我你他妈的在开玩笑。”

T'Challa一言不发，深色的眼睛直勾勾的盯着Erik，他知道对方来真的。

Erik因为烧遍全身的怒火而气得发抖，而他又不得不阻止自己当场拗断对方的喉咙，掐死他的新婚丈夫。

“如果你认为，我会被乖乖挟持，强迫跟你结婚，最后更有甚者，为你张开双腿，你可真是大错特错。”

“Erik——”

“闭嘴！”Erik咆哮道，他的声音在狭小的空间里来回震荡，依稀听到卫兵移动的声响，为了可能的袭击，蓄势待发：“你最好做好 _强奸_ 我的准备，因为我不会心甘情愿跟你上床的。”他嘶嘶出声，T'Challa后退了好几步，仿佛被真的打了记耳光。

撂下狠话，Erik气呼呼的走开了，与两个走在前方的朵拉护卫队的卫兵擦肩而过。 

“去操你自己吧 _国王陛下_ 。”他边走边叫道。

 

***

 

Erik通过别人的反应知道自己看上去好像要杀人，他也确实想杀人。他想宰了除了Ross以外所有在宴会厅里的人，前者不断朝他瞟来关切的眼神。

T'Challa还算聪明，没有试图跟他搭话，除了牵着手走进来的时候，当他们一起坐在桌头时，Erik拼了命的拉开彼此的距离。直到Erik第五次借着“上厕所”的名义离开餐桌后，T'Challa宣布他和他的新婚丈夫将不再参加剩下的庆祝会了。

他们在欢呼中退场，夹杂着几声口哨，Erik华丽丽的无视，自顾自的从宴会厅里跑了出去，导致T'Challa不得不追赶他。

“Erik。”T'Challa再次走到他身边，错误的把手抚上了Erik的后背。

Erik立刻做出反应，一把攥住凑上来的手，狠狠的一扭，对用长矛指着自己的无情卫兵不屑一顾；看来在他们相识的十几个小时里这场景还真是百看不厌啊，他模糊的想着。她们之所以没有攻击他，是因为T'Challa叫她们退下。

“再来一次，我就撕掉你的胳膊，再插进你的屁股里，伙计。”

T'Challa叹了口气，仿佛面对的是个小屁孩：“你要去哪儿，Erik？”他叫到，看着男人跺着脚沿着宽阔的厅堂走下去。

“去我该死的房间！”他的回应。

Erik怒不可遏。他只想远离所有人，但他能感到T'Challa跟在他后面，不管他们在走廊上还相隔甚远。终于，他回到了自己的房间，Erik呯的甩上门，重重的栽进床里，侧着身蜷缩起来，双腿抵着胸口，牢牢的抱着它们。

他无视开门又关门的声音。紧闭双眼，一动不动，他感到前方的床垫陷下去了一点儿。

“走开。”

他感到一只手摸着他的头发，一把柔滑的声音叫着自己的名字：“Erik。”

睁开一只眼睛，他看见T'Challa跟他摆出了一样的姿势，他叹气道：“你是来享用战利品的吗？”

“你不是我的战利品。”

他阴郁的笑了笑：“我不是你的堂弟，哥们。”

摸着头发的手抚上了他的脸，摩挲着他的颧骨：“是的，现在你可远不止这些。我们是夫夫了，而我希望珍惜你。我不会强迫你的。我不是那种男人。”

“冠冕堂皇。”Erik笑了起来，转过身，背对着T'Challa。

T'Challa没有气馁。隔着袍子，他开始抚摸着Erik的背脊，感到对方的肌肉在衣物底下、在自己的触摸下绷得紧紧的。T'Challa微微抬起身，这样他就能俯瞰Erik，手也能轻扫Erik的脖颈。

“Erik。”

他呼唤他名字的样子就像在祈祷、赐福似的，感到修长的手指顺着前颚来到下巴，感到一阵施压，脑袋被轻柔的掰了过来。叹了口气，他睁开眼睛看着T'Challa。

“你想要什么？”

“一个吻。”

当T'Challa缓缓低头，用一个温柔纯洁的吻覆上他的双唇时，Erik没有拒绝。他还睁着眼睛，就这么看着T'Calla退回了一点，柔和的深棕色眼眸缀着金色的光斑俯视着自己。T'Challa朝他微笑，随后又吻了下来，这一次舌头碾了一下Erik的唇瓣，加深了亲吻。

这一次，Erik也没有拒绝，很快T'Challa把Erik压在了身下。他们从嘴唇到四肢都贴合在一起。T'Challa慢慢的，富有技巧的脱掉了Erik的长袍，然后也解决掉了自己的，好让他们肌肤相亲。

不知何时，Erik分开了双腿，允许T'Challa挤了进来，并缓缓的磨蹭着Erik的阴茎，Erik在对方拧着自己裸露出来的乳头时，呻吟出声。

“真漂亮，亲爱的。”T'Challa吸取着Erik脖子上的味道。

Erik的双腿圈住了T'Challa的腰，将他们换了个位置，现在他处于上位了。他坐起来，两条腿跨在T'Challa的两侧，向下朝对方露出恶魔般的微笑，然后从他身上爬了起来，下床。他捡起衣袍，还硬着的T'Challa一脸茫然的看着他。

“Erik——？”

“你该不会真以为我要跟你上床吧？”他抖着肩膀套回袍子，眼神冰冷，“我虽然跟你结婚了，但想碰我一根指头做梦去吧。” 

“Erik，拜托——”T'Challa还不死心。

“不，给。”Erik把袍子扔给他，“门在那儿。”头朝门的方向撇了撇，“出去。”

T'Challa站了起来，向他走了一步，Erik也紧跟着后退一步。

“你再靠近我，别怪我不客气，让你们家的列祖列宗断子绝孙，伙计。”他的声音透着危险。

T'Challa举手投降，眼神可怜兮兮，Erik脸色一沉：“别那么看着我，好像我踢了你家的猫一样，把你该死的袍子穿上，然后出去。我明天还要赶早，我需要睡觉。”

“晚安Erik。我希望你做个美梦。”

“我希望从来没接过这单活儿然后认识你。”

“这个嘛，我很高兴你还是接了。”

Erik窝火的挑起一根眉毛：“你是不是总要做最后呛别人的人？”

“也没有总是。”T'Challa微微一笑。

度过了漫长煎熬的一天，Erik还能控制住自己的脾气简直就是神迹。扭了扭脖子，转了转肩膀，Erik走到卧室门口，粗暴地打开一边的门。

“晚安，国王 _陛下_ 。”

最终，随着一声叹息，T'Challa出了房间，Erik在对方有机会说别的话之前，把门一关上了锁。

 

***

 

Erik坐立不安，异常焦躁，想趁任何人改变主意不让他走之前，赶快上飞机冲上云霄。

“睡得太少咖啡太多？”站在身边的Ross问道。他们正等着王室一家出现在“飞机跑道”边，Erik初次抵达的时候，他的飞机就降落在这里，才不过两天，感觉恍如隔世。

“我只是想离开这里。”

话音刚落，他们听到车辆靠近的声音，看见某种像是军队风格的车距离他们几尺远的地方停了下来，几个卫兵和王室一家从车里出来了。

Erik在他们一路过来的时候站姿挺拔，脸上找不到任何感情色彩。

“我发誓，他要是他敢亲我，我就要杀人了。”他窃窃私语，嘴唇根本没动。

“就乖乖的再忍几分钟，Erik。”Ross回道，一副标准的官方笑容。

“Everett，Erik。”T'Challa笑得和煦，招呼道。

“T'Challa，王太后，Shuri。”Ross致意道，接受了Shuri的拥抱。

“你好。”Erik说。

王太后Ramonda走进了Erik的私人空间，双手再次捧住他的脸：“很抱歉过了这么我们才能相见，还是在这样的情况下相识。”她的拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，就像他还是个小男孩时父亲也是这样待他，“我明白你没法把我们视为家人，但自打你踏进王座室，我就知道除了他们两个，我又多了一个孩子。拜托，我们随时随地都欢迎你回来，想待多久就待多久。”

Erik突然觉得喉咙哽住了，涌出一股难以言喻的感觉，他努力驱散它：“谢谢，我会记在心里的。”

她朝他温柔一笑，掰过他的脑袋在他额头上印上一吻，就像他妈妈过去常常做的那样。

轮到Shuri了：“把手腕伸出来。”

“做什么？”虽然嘴上这么问还是照办了，“这是什么？”Erik摸了摸她给自己戴上的手链。

“奇莫由珠。我自己做的。”她一脸灿笑，对自己非常满意的样子。

“呃嗯，谢谢？不错。”

Shuri翻了个白眼：“它跟 _苹果智能手表_ 差不多，但功能要先进上一万倍。”

Erik瞠目结舌：“你说啥妹子？”

“我知道你不想待在这里。”Shuri垂下脑袋，透过睫毛瞄着Erik，“也不想要我们。”

“噢，得了，这不公平。别这么看着我，小姑娘。”Erik是对的，如果他再跟这个十六岁的天才少女多待一秒，自己真的会被她吃得死死的。

“用这个我们可以保持联络。邮件、视频、电话、短消息，还有WhatsApp[5]。我们可以互相发照片。”她边说边给他上使用说明速成课，“一定要用，保持联络。求求你了。”

Erik叹了口气，把她紧紧的搂进怀里，感受她小小的胳膊圈着自己的腰：“有谁忍心对你说‘不’吗？”

“没有。”他能听见对方声音里的笑意。放开她，Shuri向后退去，所有人的眼睛看着还没有走近Erik的T'Challa。

“我想跟Erik单独谈谈。”他说，国王一声令下，其他人都开始远离，包括Ross。

Erik伸手抓住他的手臂：“Ross！”他嘶嘶出声。

“你会没事的，Erik。”Ross再三保证，把Erik的手指从外套袖子上轻轻扒下来。Erik只能眼睁睁的看着众人退回把王室一家载来的车子旁，他挫败的哀叫了一声。

“Erik，堂弟。”

Erik瞪了T'Challa一眼：“换一个。”

T'Challa咧嘴笑道： _“老公。”_

“去死。”Erik的声音从牙缝里挤出来。

他的话似乎没让T'Challa打退堂鼓，他只是朝站在面前的男人笑了笑：“你这么快就要走了我很难过。”

“还不够快。”Erik直言不讳。

“Erik，拜托，别这么犟好吗。”T'Challa舔了舔嘴唇，而Erik要给自己立马追着对方动作的眼睛来上一拳，“我知道这对你来说很难，但我真的希望能多了解一点我失散的堂弟，现在成为我丈夫的人。”

他朝Erik走近一步，近到攫住后者的一只手，提到唇边，T'Challa吻了吻Erik的掌心，接着把它按在自己的胸口，好让Erik能感觉到他的心跳：“就给我们一个机会。我别无他求。”他的眼神哀求道。

Erik把手抽了回来，T'Challa的神情顿时黯淡下去：“我现在可以走了吗国王 _陛下_ ？”

T'Challa咽了咽喉咙，后退道：“是的，你可以走了。一路顺风，Erik。”

“喂，Ross，屁股挪过来是时候滚了！”他说着，算是回答了T'Challa。

等到Ross坐到他身旁时，他已经在驾驶座按耐不住了。

“操他妈的终于。”他说着，升上了天空，飞机越爬越高，直到他们穿过瓦坎达的隐形护罩，离开了他们的领空。

 

***

 

从瓦坎达回来已经过了三周，Erik从军队退役了。重回母校麻省理工，在那里进修工程学博士。Erik一心扑在他的博士论文里，在军队里摸爬滚打了那么多年，做回普通人后他也一刻没闲着。

他和Shuri、Ramonda一直保持联系，白天几乎都在跟这位天才科技少女聊天，告诉她自己的论文进展，两个人撞出不少思想火花。和Ramonda，他告诉她父亲直到死去前在美国的新生活，而对方告诉他父亲离开前在瓦坎达时的轶事。

不过，轮到T'Challa，只有邮件而已，还是他先发来才能得到回复的邮件，而且通话也言简意赅，从来不接受任何语音视频。这就是为什么，在一个平常的周三晚上，就在Erik伴着轻轻的背景音乐在笔电上奋笔疾书时，被公寓里传来的三下响亮的敲门声惊到的原因。

起身，Erik找出他的枪，小心翼翼的走到门口。瞄了一眼窥镜，他粗暴的打开门，几乎甩脱了铰链。

“你他妈怎么来了？”

T'Challa，身旁守着四位朵拉护卫队战士，形成一个小小的包围圈，他微笑回道：“你也晚上好啊，Erik。”

“你究竟搞什么T'Challa？”Erik问道，无视对方的矫揉造作。

“我能进来吗。”

愤怒的喷了口气，Erik站到了一边，用还拿着枪的手示意他们进来。T'Challa瞟了一眼枪，没有表示看到这一幕到底有没有令他不舒服。一旦等他们都杵在了客厅里，Erik把枪收好，转身面对他们。

“我再问一次：搞什么T'Challa？”

T'Challa棕色的眼睛精光一闪，Erik想破了脑袋也不明白什么意思，他有点方。

双手交叠在身后，T'Challa摆出国王陛下的气势终于开口道：“我觉得有件事还是由我亲自告诉你比较好。”

“告诉我什么？”Erik不太想听T'Challa所谓“非得亲自跟他说”的事。

“我们需要决定在哪儿度蜜月。”

 

——完——

 

[1] 作者设定：Erik和Ross出于各自的工作从而关系十分密切。

[2] Kool-Aid：人工果汁饮料，有粉末包装的和液体小瓶子包装的，有十多种口味，曾是黑人贫民区居民常见的廉价饮料。基本上对“黑人喜欢的食物”的刻板印象（种族歧视之嫌）里，炸鸡、西瓜和Kool-Aid是最常见的梗。其他还有葡萄汽水、烧烤土豆酱、葵花籽、Ebony黑人杂志、Chris Rock的单口DVD《Bigger & Blacker》、Magnum大号安全套、新港香烟、排骨、玉米糕等。

[3] 作者设定：Erik结识Tony基于他原本武器制造商的身份，他给Erik所在的美国联合特种作战司令部（JSOC，Erik为其成员）提供武器。

[4] 作者设定：作者想假装内战没发生过，但Ross和T’Challa依然认识。

[5] 是一个可以在iPhone和其他智能手机使用的即时通讯软件。


End file.
